


~ Uncontrollable Powers ~

by Stitch95



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Demons, Gen, Magicpowers, Multi, Other, Sliceoflife, Supernatural - Freeform, Witches, Wonders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitch95/pseuds/Stitch95
Summary: ❌ I ADVISE YOU TO READ THE FIRST BOOK BEFORE YOU READ THIS FOLLOW UP!! ❌╔═══ -ˋˏ *.·:·.⟐.·:·.* ˎˊ- ═══╗ღ  " upon magical powers comes strength to save the world "  ღ" When Magical Powers were only told in legends or are a myth,the point is no-one ever believed in fairy tales,that will ever overwhelmed the earths non-magical atmospherein any shape or form ""truth be told the legends of magical powers,the earths non-magical atmosphere was told,to be false..."╚═══ -ˋˏ *.·:·.⟐.·:·.* ˎˊ- ═══╝➥ A Year has passed by and everyone in Starlight University is back in school for the second semester and this is also the last year of the seniors of the university.➥ Would these chosen magical gifted eight girls be able to keep their powers hidden for the second half the year of the university? How will these girls  keep it hidden when the powers began to spiral out of control? Will they search for these two mysterious women who apparently gave them these mysterious powers?
Relationships: ErisxOtoya, KaoraxMyde, KatyxLewis, KuroxJinx, LawlessxLilly, RosellaxZeref, TristanxKelli, YasminxTokiya
Collections: Life without Essential Powers series





	1. Prologue

"Oh my God! YASMIN COME QUICK!" yelled Eris, running up the stairs to get her sister.

Yasmin appeared in front of her sister in a cloud of purple smoke through teleportation "what is it this time?"

"You know, the dark lord of earth, it's coming in 8 months" she yelled

"What's coming in 8 months?" asked Otoya

Eris looked off to the side and jumped out of her skin, she screamed. "Baby please don't sneak up on me like that?!"

"sorry sweetheart no can do?" he responded

Yasmin covered her mouth in an attempt at hiding her laughter. "Tokiya honestly respects boundaries"

A small black cat came out of the door "Eris, Yasmin I need you to see this?!"

Eris and Yasmin went through the door and then levitated off the platform at the top of the skinny stairs and flew to the ground. Cecil jumped from stair to stair in cat form until he reached the bottom before he shifted over to his human form.

"Is it about the magical abilities I sent out to those special girls at Starlight University?" Yasmin asked concerned

Eris crossed her arms, shaking her head at her sister. "Which I don't approve of?"

Yasmin sighed and placing her hand on her forehead in disbelief. "Are you ever going to agree that we may need help with what's coming Eris?"

"Nope!"

Yasmin let a breath out.

"Guys!" spoke Cecil as he cleared his throat. "Come look at this?" holding the door to the secret chamber open for the two witches.

Yasmin stepped in first and followed by Eris. They both looked at the giant screen, before them.

The screen before them showed the eight girls Yasmin gifted powers too, however they are creating chaos around starlight university. most of the part is from the two girls with winter magic and the scarlet red head girl powers was most seen frequently.

"My oh my" responded Eris turning her head towards her sister. "looks like the eight girls lost control of their powers?"

Yasmin opened her mouth; but before she could speak. "Well that's not all" Cecil spoke as he turned the scene over to more catastrophes, that isn't from the eight girls.

"The dark lord's black spells" responded Yasmin covering her mouth.

"Agreed"


	2. Chapter 1 | A New Day..

"The minute you take your eyes off, this year, the hour you move on to another year" answered Rosella as she sat in the passenger seat of Kaora's vehicle

"I have no idea what you just said..." responded Kaora, as she drove down the street heading towards Starlight university.

"Weren't you listening Kaora?" Rosella turned to Kaora with a question mark.

"Nope!"

Rosella frowned. "I said the minute..." she started again, before Kaora pulled over and into the female dorms squealing overjoyed, interrupting Rosella's voice.

"yay we are here?!"

Rosella smiled tilted head slightly over in frustration, before staring out of the car door noticing Jinx parking her red and black convertible with the top remaining up.

"I see Jinx" squealed Rosella

Kaora quickly drove up and parked beside Jinx's. She put the car in park mode and removed the keys. Rosella clicked off the seatbelt and carefully opened the door so she won't ruin Jinx's and Kaora's. She reached and grabbing her backpack, before closing the door.

Rosella turned around to face Jinx and waved "another year of suffering Jinx, how's your Christmas holiday!"

However Rosella was unaware that once she got out of the car, new leaves and grass started to form around her feet; Jinx noticed this.

"It was fine Rosella..." extremely nervous by getting out of her car. "Rosella, have you been using your powers?"

"No. No. I wouldn't" she spoke to her friend moving off to help Kaora with carrying her things to the dorms.

"then I am just being paranoid" Jinx shrugged it off, however just when she opened the door and stepped out Jinx heard a loud cackle of thunder over heard and it started raining.

She quickly grabbed her stuff out of the front seat of the car and closed the doors.

Rosella looked at the rain, then at Jinx. "I swear it's not me!" she panicked lightly crying as she ran with her arms filled with her dorm stuff toward the apartments.

"Who made it pour rain out here?" asked Kaora holding two boxes from the back seat.

Rosella looked over at the apartments watching Jinx struggle to open the doors. Once she went inside the rain and thunder stopped. "Rosella?"

Rosella faced her cousin. "Oh well look at that... it stopped?" she cheered.

***

After Rosella and Kaora got their belongings out of their vehicle, Kaora had her little cooler, where she stores her blood packets.

"tell me again, why you have blood packets?" joked Rosella at Kaora

"well it's because, I need it" laughed Kaora getting the joke

"Just make sure, you don't make your new roommate suspicious.. like you did with me"

"Don't worry I will try not too... but tell me again why we have to change roommates year after year?" asked Kaora

Rosella shrugged. "It's what the university school board decides"

"Right?"

 _I'm hoping Katherine Collie won't be my roommate.._. thought both of the girls as they reached the main doors of the apartment.

~~~ Time Skip ~~~

Once they are inside the elevator and going up to their own rooms. "It's weird we aren't on the same floor this year Kaora?" responded Rosella looking at the paper, she dug out of her bag.

"don't worry, we can meet up afterwards with the rest of our friends Jinx and the others if they are here currently"

Rosella nodded. "indeed... any ideas on who you will be rooming with?" looking over at Kaora.

"It's hard to say? but I don't wish to share a room with Dongli... out of everyone of our friends she's the least I want to room with!" Kaora gritted her teeth annoyed shaking her head.

"I know right. especially, what she does in the early mornings-" paused Rosella hearing the elevator stop at Kaora's spot.

Kaora walked out with her stuff in hand waving bye to Rosella temporary "wish me luck" as she stepped out of the elevator on the 4th floor.

"good luck" grinned Rosella as the doors closed shut and she went up to 6th floor aka the final floor of the girls apartments.

-with Kaora-

Kaora walked down, from the elevator scanning the room numbers for her numbers; until she came to a part way open doorway hearing someone inside she looked at the door number and at her phone. Kaora went back and forth, making sure it matched.

She gulped realizing directly that it's the right number. She closed her eyes thinking _please don't be Dongli._.. as she slowly pushed open the door.

Suddenly her roommate gasped in excitement noticing that her roommate is here and opened the door quietly "you are here!" she squealed

Kaora screamed dropping her stuff in her arms at the doorstep in the room. "Dongli..."

Dongli squealed "Kaora what a surprised!" dragging her new roommate inside the room. "I can't wait to do things with you this year!"

"So have I?"

-with Rosella-

Rosella finally reached her room, but before she could open the door, with the key. Her roommate opened it standing there it's that girl with black hair colour who has blue highlights in her bangs who was just about to leave. "Lucia right?" she asked

"uh huh?" responded Lucia eying her wearily

"I'm Rosella. Rosella Dream" she introduced "you probably don't remember me? but?"

Lucia paused Rosella letting go of the door, who Rosella caught the door swiftly with her hip, looking at Lucia as she left the room without saying anything "okay... bye"

Rosella quickly entered the room and closed door behind her. "What's happened to you Lucia?" she asked herself quietly.


	3. Powers Explaination

In one of the most expensive areas of the city. A light blue-haired girl with multiple purple highlights running throughout her just curled hair. She just stepped out of the door wearing the most expensive sunglasses and a hat you ever did see.

She held her keys in one hand loosely with a clutch bag on her wrist holding her suitcase in the other hand. She closed the door with her arm and walked to where her vehicle was parked in the driveway beside was her mother's aka the principal of Starlight University, who didn't leave yet.

She reached the rear end of her car and unlocked it using her keys. Putting her clutch bag and keys down temporarily.

She quickly picked up her last suitcase in the trunk of her car.

Before snatching her clutch bag by the straps and her keys, to close the rear door again.

She walked carefully around to the driver's door, though before she could open the door to get it she heard her sister Alya call to her "Katherine I hope you the best to win back Jinx's friendship and I will do the same for Siria!" she yelled

Katy frown knowing, that won't be so easy because she ruined it for Jinx and even if she tried that resilient and shy girl would almost always be around her ex-friend.

She held the door open and looked at Alya, who was staring at her from the front porch waiting for an answer in return "I will try" she nodded before getting in the driver's seat and closing the door.

Katy placed her clutch bag in one of the front cup holders. Fiddling with her keys she selected the car key and inserted it in the dashboard near the searing wheel.

She then quickly grabbed the seatbelt and brought it over her body and put it in place, before she could even think of turning on the engine.

Until then she pulled out of the driveway and onto the highway.

***

Meanwhile, on-campus, Rosella was all unpacked in the dorm she shares with Lucia and she now decided upon herself to visit Jinx making sure she is alright when she saw her running with everything she brought in her arms to the doors earlier before she goes to check in on Kaora.

Rosella was really concerned about Jinx and she might also be worried about Jinx's paranoid expressions when she looked at her strangely and asked her about if she used her powers...

what I- What is Jinx saying earlier? Rosella thought, as she went around to find where Jinx is staying.

It was like a maze of going in circles and the point of getting lost in the progress. Only to find her friend's dorm until she heard familiar voices, one of them sounded like Jinx, so she followed it.

The voices themselves led her to the floor's bathroom and vending machine location, but more around the corner. Rosella then stopped she saw Jinx talking to her roommate like she was giving directions to her.

Suddenly up from behind Rosella's arms soon grabbed her in a hug. Rosella screamed out in panic and backed into a wall. She also purposely stepped on the man's foot, who screamed letting go of Rosella faster as possible.

Rosella spun around in the clear view of Lucia and Jinx who turned to watch.

Rosella noticed her attacker hopping on one leg holding his foot, screaming out ow a bunch of times. Her eyes suddenly went dark in realization. "LEWIS WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?!" 

Jinx left Lucia's side, who just stayed quiet and watched. She pressed her hands on her friend's shoulders to soothe her and calm her.

Lewis moved to the end of the hallway, leaning against the wall. "I transferred schools? To study" he said secretly lying.

It was all to obvious that he was lying to her, just for the fun of it. However Rosella played it off like she never knew at all.

Rosella felt Jinx's hands on her shoulders and she relaxed. "If that's all you are here for, remember I am taken and to be wary of me..." she spat at him "now get lost!"

Lewis nodded at Rosella and limped away with his sore foot all to sudden like he was pretending he listened. It was all too easy, a little too easy...

don't worry Rosella... I will make you mine and teach your so called boyfriend not to interfere with us...

Ignoring Lewis for now, Rosella turned to Jinx, mouthing the words 'thank you'

"Anyway can I ask you, why were you staring at me..." Rosella questioned in a low voice then whispered "after I got out of Kaora's vehicle? and there is something else I want to share with you.."

Jinx's eyes went wide and grabbed Rosella's arm tightly, as she looked back to Lucia, who blinked at her and her roommate in question, also so they thought. "give me a moment by giving directions" she whispered before going back to the lonely girl, with black hair giving quick directions to the student library for Lucia to follow.

Lucia nodded thanking Jinx before she turned around heading straight to the stairs. Jinx reproached Rosella and she quickly grabbed Rosella's arm and dragged her away, heading in the direction? where her dorm is.

Rosella was concerned for a second before realizing what Jinx is doing. "I was actually trying to figure out where your room is? so I was planning on going there instead yet I keep on getting lost" she said "I just realized you never told me"

"I see, well luckily you found me out of my dorm room" she chuckled quietly at Rosella's comment.

"I guess so"

"Alright just follow me" laughed Jinx beckoning for Rosella to follow her.

*Few hours later*

After following Jinx for an hour or more, they finally made it to the room Jinx was staying in. "Okay I never thought you be across the glass galley way... in fact I never knew that there is two sections for the lady dorm apartments" Rosella stopped feeling defeated by the thought.

Jinx laughed, facing Rosella seeing how defeated she was. "well now you know... anyway these are single dorms students have requested"

"Like I know that..." huffed Rosella putting her hand to her cheek "Next year I will totally ask for one!" and Kaora will totally be surprised to hear from this.... wondering how is she doing now with her new roommate...

"Rosella?" asked Jinx staring at Rosella, with a tilt of her head, who seems out of it.

Rosella shook her head, clear out of thoughts she was having. Blinking into the present time, She saw Jinxholding the door open, looking at her slightly concerned. "Oh yes, I'm coming in" she added and stepped into her friends single room. "I was just thinking about Kaora and if she's doing alright?"

"Oh- i'm sure she's fine" Jinx chuckled

"Yeah I hope so too, however I honestly hope she has a good roommate" she said moving around the single room with ease. There's an individual bed, in a corner, a desk with cluttered stuff resting on top, a shelf beside it with a mini fridge, and counter over it. There's even a short table with spinning chairs.

"have a seat?" Jinx said

Rosella looked around and sat directly down kindly on one of the chairs. "Now tell me why you are looking at me weirdly in the parking lot? Also why you are petrified of getting out of your vehicle?" she asked

"You think I was crazy with asking you about the use of your powers, but I instantly looked down, where you were standing there roots and stems of plants are starting to grow around you?" She gritted her teeth worriedly "and I bet you've noticed it rain when I ran passed you"

"Yes... why yes... but what are you saying? that apparently our powers are starting to go out of control?!" She laughed thinking it was a joke before she looked at Jinx's serious expression.

Rosella's eyes went out of her head startled "you are serious? our powers are going out of control..."

Jinx nodded "exactly what I was saying?"


	4. We can't control our powers?

Anger flared deep in Kaora's veins, but she was still keeping her calm, as she stood T-Posing.

Dongli was trying to use Kaora as a Mannequin, as she was prepping her fashion design styles. Although it needs work and more other ways of thinking; because Kaora was wearing a Chicken Nugget Cosplay.

"Oh can this be even more embarrassing?!" thought Kaora very uninterested and with a dull expression, out loud.

Dongli shushed Kaora, to be quiet "I am working here?!"

Kaora shot a side glare at Dongli, in frustration, she could have been doing something, anything right now.  _ Why did I even think of going to see if Rosella needs help with anything? Anything could be better than her, standing in place like a mannequin… _

"Why did I ever agree to this?" 

As Kaora grumbled she got another shush sound from Dongli, attaching another light brown fabric piece to the outfit that she was wearing. 

"Can't you see, I am trying to concentrate?" she spoke as she slipped the needle into the piece of fabric. "do you want me to poke you with the needle"

"no?" groaned Kaora giving into a huge side.

"then keep quiet" 

Kaora rolled her eyes at Dongli.

***

Rosella was sitting on Jinx's bed, facing Jinx as she sat on her desk chair. "I should have realized this sooner, as to when I was walking... earlier that weeds and grass was practically growing around my boots" 

"exactly, I thought it was just me, that once I left my apartment's cover earlier that rain poured down on me from the sky..." thought Jinx 

"so what do we do? how can we hide this from everyone and the professor's Jinx?" asked Rosella concerned standing up. If this is happening to us then it won't be long when it is going to happen to Kaora and the rest of our group? 

"Honestly Rosella, I don't know..." asked Jinx "we just need to try to keep this under wraps and not tell the others, until we figure out a way to control it"

Jinx had taken a deep breath and got up to walk to where Rosella was spacing out, in thought.  _ I should tell her that Kaora is my cousin... and my vampire side... I mean she only knew my werecat side... okay, I got it. _

"can't you do it? keep this thing between us?" spoke Jinx with her hands on Rosella's broad shoulders, leaning in her face. 

"Y-yes... of course, Jinx, I can keep this between each other" responded Rosella taking a breath, looking at her friend, wondering why she is leaning in her face. "uh?" 

Jinx blinked backing up, quickly realizing that she was leaning straight against her friend, "sorry about that" she grinned nervously.

[with Lilly and Tristan]    
  
In Lilly’s family home, all sorts of hell broke loose and not in a good way, Lilly nearly tried to burn everything down, when she tried to touch something or anything. Tristan was constantly yelling at her, and well it wasn’t helping her case; because for one he doesn’t know about the power she has and he thought it was just her sleepwalking again. 

  
However, she was awake and that is the problem, she constantly made Tristan do everything for her and even he is getting fed up. When Lilly and Tristan left the house, she had to make him, open the door, due to how hot the doorknob got. Her brother had to take a detour after he picked up Kelli and find gloves that could hide the burning sensation, which Lilly complains about.

"Lilly, I don't know what is wrong with you all Christmas holiday? but you literally tried to burn down our family home?!" yelled Tristan toward his sister.

"I swear to god, Tristan I didn't mean any of this... it just happened last year," yelled back Lilly "now please can you just give it a rest?"

"gladly" snorted Tristan 

Kelli sat in the backseat behind the driver's seat, slightly ignoring the sibling argument, in the front seats, she wanted no part in their bickering, so she managed to just put on her noise-cancellation headphones over her ears; clearly cancelling out Lilly's and Tristan's bickering. 

Once again Lilly turned to the side window, glancing as things flew past them as Tristan drove, them to the academy.  _ I wonder, how the other girls are doing? _ she thought closing her eyes, shortly.

***   
  


“Jinx, I think we should keep this between us?” asked Rosella looking up from her phone after getting a text from Zeref, as she stood up.   
  
“Yeah, I think we should, unless for now, until we can figure out what to do” spoke Jinx leaving her desk chair behind her, to lead Rosella to the door.    
Rosella nodded, as Jinx opened up the door, for her to leave her room. “I agree, but what on earth are you going to do to cover your powers? You are now a walking storm, once you leave? I could just try to walk on pavement… but-” asked Rosella questioning Jinx’s methods.    
  
“Urm… Well, Honestly-” responded Jinx alarmed and nervously, waves went behind her, before she pushed Rosella out of her room, shocking her friend. Quickly responding to her “I will figure something out?”   
  
“Okay…” shocked Rosella, as she was facing a closed door.  _ Did I strike a nerve? By saying that… if so I’m sorry Jinx… _

Jinx, had wide eyes, her hands were still on the door, her head bent over, as she looked at the floor. “Oh god, I need to think of something to contain the rain,” she told herself quickly “and fast”

Rosella turned around and walked back to where the elevators were, passed the long glass bridge, separating seniors dorms and 2nd years. She hit the button down and waited, for it to open, she was hoping to go down to rescue Kaora if needed.    



End file.
